The Amulet
by she-witch
Summary: The scoobies must figure out what this Amulet is and what it does before its to late. please review!


_i do not own any of the charactors in this story although i wish i did,_

_ they all belong to Joss Whedon and Mutent enemy_

_

* * *

_

**The Amulet**

"Hello," Xander said as he picked up the phone, still dreary from sleep.

"Yeah its me, can you meet me at my house in say five minutes?" The voice he knew so well so high and girlie as girls' voices should be said.

"Sure be there as soon as I can Buff." He hung up the phone got dressed just as Anya stirred.

He shook her shoulder gently, "Anya…" he whispered. When she didn't stir, he shook her again, a little harder than before. "Ahn?" he asked, and there was a grunt as she pulled the blankets tighter around her. He shook again, a little harder still, "Anya?" he said loudly, his voice too harsh in this quiet room.

Her eyes flew open and she jumped up. "Where are the bunnies?" she yelled, hair in disarray over her face, She frantically looked around the room, her eyes wide and searching for something utterly terrifying as she finally found him in the dark. "Where are they?" she demanded.

"It's okay," he told her, reaching out and straightening her hair so he could see her. "There are no bunnies."

"Promise?"

"I swear," he told her, a smile on his face, even if she couldn't see it.

She clearly relaxed, wiping her forehead with her palm and smiling, although embarrassed, "Okay…" she said, almost just to herself, before she saw his shirt and jeans that looked nothing like the sleeping clothes he usually wore. "What's going on?" she asked suspiciously. "You look like you're going out."

"I am," he told her.

"I've told you before," she said, "McDonalds isn't open this late."

"I'm not going to McDonalds."

"Well, neither is Burger King."

"I'm not going to Burger King."

"And that chicken place you like so much isn't—"

"Different to popular belief," he interrupted her. "I leave the house for reasons other than food." He paused, somehow ashamed in some small way of where and why he was going.

" Buffy needs us over at her house, pronto," he said as he got up and put a jacket on

" Do we have to go," Anya whined " its so early and I'm tired…but if I go to sleep the bunnies will eat me so I better come…just to keep _you_ safe, but I'm not happy about it"

* * *

" Xander, good you're here and you brought Anya how…great." Buffy said as she forced a smile on her face

" Hey what can I say she's like a dog she follows me everywhere!" Xander said as Anya slapped him on the arm and let herself in

"So what's up with the calling at five a.m.?"

"Sorry, just needed you to help Giles research something. Giles if you will." Buffy said as she moved to sit down on a close couch

"Ah, yes, Buffy was patrolling this evening and found a rather magnificent Amulet

"Aha, very intriguing, was it shiny?

"Xander, honey…. shut up! Giles is trying to talk." Anya said hastily because she was hoping she knew what it was before Giles.

"Yes, as I was saying before an amulet of some sort I haven't found it in any of my books as of yet and I was hoping for a tad of help.

"Yeah that thing just gives me the wiggings we need to find out what it is a.s.a.p."

"Sure, that's cool call me in the early hours of the morning to look at some dusty old books when I could be sleeping" Xander said in a sarcastic voice

" I said sorry." Buffy said looking at her feet

"Piffle! There not dusty and old there just aged and, and oh forget it fine there old and dusty books" Giles commented as he attempted to protect his wonderful books.

I think we should get the Willster on the net to find some kick ass website to help us!"

"Sure thing! I'll give her a call, would she be at the dorm or a Oz's?" Buffy said as she stood up and walked towards the phone

"Check both. We'll probably need her." Giles said for what was probably the 50th time that month.

* * *

"Hello?" Willow answered the phone, slightly more awake then Xander had been when buffy called him.

"Hey will, did I wake you?"

"Oh so you care about if you woke her up!" Xander said in the background of Buffy's phone call

"Nah its ok Oz was already up, he has to go to class and I kinda woke up when he did"

"Oh, ok well we need you guys. Scooby stuff. Be there soon? Oh we'll be at the magic box. Anya and Giles want to reasearch with the books well Giles does. I think Anya just wants to hold the money there. And we need help with computery stuff think you can help?"

"No problemo wait researching what?"

"I'll explain when you get here"

"Ok see ya soon!" As Willow put the phone down you could hear her say "Oz come on, Scooby meeting!"

* * *

"Right then its settled!" Giles said as he grabbed a jelly donut

"Ruffy rill rmompol mhgraob" He said with a mouth full

"Huh?" all the scoobies said in unison

"Ah, Buffy will patrol tonight whilst Willow, Xander, Anya, Oz and I research

"Ah count me out tonight guys" Oz said in a not surprisingly quiet voice, he didn't talk much during the meetings but a lot of as he calls long hours of practise of being calm.

"Oh yeah Wolfie's out tonight isn't he" Willow said in a sadish voice

"How come he can get out of researching? I want to be able to do that and considering I'm an ex demon and all I should have that right!" Anya whispered angrily into Xander's ear

"Yes anya but your not gonna be locked in a cage all night because you will kill people if you not." Xander whispered back

"True, but still." Anya then piped down.

Willow and Oz disappeared outside for a while then willow came back in and sat down at the round table

"Ok well Will, you be net girl and find what ever you can about this amulet, anything could help. Who knows, we could have the next apocalypse demons or whatever on our hands!"

* * *

"OOH I found it!" Willow said excitedly "the Amulet of triduanus it's in Latin it means…"

"Will, the suspense is killing us!" Xander said impatiently

"It means three days duration or lasting three days."

"An amulet that only lasts three days, well I must say that's a turn up for the books"

"Well actually it was the computer that found it" Anya said stated the obvious once again

"Anya it is an old saying." Giles said with annoyment in his voice

"Sorry, that's right, make fun of the ex demon once again! Its not my fault I'm newly human."

"Three days, it could mean that it could happen in three days or maybe once being found within three days something could happen!" Willow said.

Just then the Magic box bell rang and Buffy entered the scene

"Anything?" she said

"The amulet of Triduanus" Giles said whilst flicking through a book "ah here it is!"

"Made by a demon called Donum it means gift."

"A demon that gives gifts? Ooh I'm liking this demon already!" Xander said happily as everyone stared at him.

"What I could get that new plasma TV I wanted so bad!"

"Its true he really wants it. He dreams and talks in his sleep about it…I hear him" Anya put in

Suddenly the door was knocked on silence went through them all except Buffy who was ready to fight she cautiously went to the door and swung it open with I stake ready to jab who ever was there in the heart!

"Slayer." The stranger said who looks so familiar to buffy and her friends

"Spike, what are you doing here. Well Giles here said he would tape passions for me because my TV's buggered!"

Everyone turned and stared at Giles

"What he threatened to stay with me again and I don't want him eating my food!"

Spike started to walk through the door when Buffy stopped him.

"Something wrong."

"Yes. Why did you knock?"

"Well thought I'd be polite once in a while you no gain your trust and all then abuse it."

He chuckled to himself waiting for others to join in. they didn't.

"Well you're a solemn bunch then aren't you what crawled up your asses."

"Well you would be to if you where stuck with no idea who this demon guy was!" Xander said

"What's his name then." Spike shouted when there was clearly no reason to but just wanted Buffy to let go of him

"Donum. Ring any bells?" Xander said

"No bloody way! Donum's back in town!"

"Well where not sure but the amulet that he owns is" Giles said

Oh yeah he's a big threat to the slayer and her friends! What's he going to do hug you to death. He's a disgrace to be known as a demon." Spike said as he laughed again

"So you've met him?" Willow said

"Sure have .A couple of times actually. He gave me a novelty mug for Christmas like yours Giles. But without the kiss the librarian, crap on it.

"So he's not a threat?" Buffy said tired of hearing his voice

"Oh I wouldn't say that I mean he might be small and gives you presents but the amulet thingy that you've found could probably do some pretty cool stuff. Don't underestimate the little guy he's got powerful friends.

* * *

"Is it done? TELL ME IS IT DONE!" the bellowing voice said to the working demon

"Almost sir"

"GOOD. Soon I shall defeat that slayer as well as all the demons that ever made fun of my small stature I am the demon of gifts and gifts they will get."

* * *

Giles woke up and realized that he had fallen asleep on a pile of books and he wasn't the only one. Xander, Anya and Willow where both asleep. Willow was saying something about frogs when Giles shook her to wake her up.

" DON'T WARN THE TADPOLES!"

"Again? Willow you really need to get over this frog fear of yours."

"Giles what are you doing her?"

"It's the magic box you fell asleep like you did at the library that one time"

"Oh. OH I have to go get Oz he's still in his cage and I haven't put the self unlock lock on it yet!"

Willow jumped up from her seat then walked out and went into a run.

_**THUMP **_

"Huh" Xander and Anya both looked up and realized their surroundings.

"Sorry did I wake you. It just that the shop is about to be open and I need to clear the books away." Giles said as he picked up the book he just put down to make them wake up.

"Where's Buffy?" Xander asked

"Went home to get some sleep I told her that after patrolling she needs to rest."

"And Willow?"

"Oz." Giles said

"Ah"

"She'll be back soon enough though."

"Anything else on this demony thing?"

"What, you think that while you sleep I work!" Giles said sounding frustrated. "Nothing more then last night. I fell asleep as well.

* * *

"Drink this sir," the demon asked

"Will it make me strong and tall like the troll Olaf!

"It should sir."

The demon drank and felt a transformation coming about. He grew taller his face became red and stripes of lava came from his temple. His body became red as well. Muscles grew and before he new it he was as big as a troll.

"The time is right. I shall fight the slayer tonight. Tonight I rule the world" insert

evil laugh here

* * *

As the day grew dark and Xander and Anya had cleared up the shop from working and researching Willow and Oz came into the magic shop

"yeah and then did you Walsh's face when the slide was upside down. It was hilarious!" Willow said her face full of laughter, as was Oz's

"Sorry I missed it" Buffy said as she exited the training room.

"Xander found anymore info on this thing?"

"Yeah apparently it can grow 10 times its size if it gets another demon to make him a potion of some kind

"Ooh I potion! I'm immediately intrigued!" Willow exclaimed

"Well, we need to find out where donut lives." Buffy said

"It's pronounced Donum! Giles shouted from the training room

"Whatever. We still need to find him."

All of a sudden a crashing sound came from the magic box door it broke into several pieces as the giant demon walked into the shop.

"HAHAHA look at you all small and peuny!

"Ah you do know that those to words mean the same thing right coz seriously a demon that doesn't no the English language is just wrong" Buffy said as she jumped up and kicked the demon in the head. Which sent him flying into the bookcase as he sat unconscious Buffy said

"Well that was unbelievably easy."

The demon then stirred again. And grabbed Buffy's foot which brought her to the ground

"Ow!" She said

The demon got up, kicked her and ran to where the potions were.

"Ooh you better not touch those there very **_'CRASH'_** expensive" Anya said

Buffy then got up and when to do a round house kick but the demon caught hold of her arms and picked her up and swung her into a cabinet. She got up and managed to kick the demon and then hit it over the head with a chair where it fell unconscious for the second time.

"Well that will teach him wont it." Spike butted in once again. "See you might have a problem closing up tonight considering there is no door. See I told you he was harmless"

"No," Buffy said out of breath and getting annoyed.

"You told us he was small." She said picking up a stake.

"Uh ok he should grow back small soon though, come on you can't do it. I'm to much of a good vampire for you to stake me"

"Try Me," she said

"Oh Buffy just let him ok I mean if it wasn't for him we wouldn't even have known that he was after you" Willow said

"Yeah. Listen to red!" red is a smart one I can help you in the future."

"Fine. Go before I change my mind."

"So what was the amulet for anyway?" Anya asked

"Apparently it wasn't an amulet at all it was a gift for me!" Giles said as he came out of the training room. He had completely missed the fight and had a cup of tea in his hand.

They all groaned and walked out of the shop

"Hey we could catch a late night movie?" Willow said

"Is the one about the monkey that skates on ice still showing? Anya asked

"I don't know but we can find out" Xander said as he put his arm around her and closed the remaining part of the door.

"What about the demon?" Giles shouted from inside.

End. Or is it mwa ha ha


End file.
